guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fighterbitsj
Clean (don't spam to much, gonna update it soon)--19px Wammo--STALK MEH 14:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) New style Who like's my totally ripped off new style? I know it still need some changes and I am open for suggestions, but I personally think that it's a lot better than my old 1 :P NPA iz this. And important, too --- -- (s)talkpage 16:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :oh that stupid policy again, and I wasn't attacking a person I was attacking an IP/Vandal which can hardly be called the same, if else o dear god me, ban me :o --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 16:30, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::If you insist I could ban ya. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Like I care I could always be going to GWW, no repliez to my posts here anyway -.- --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 16:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::o lookwutudid viper!!!! now he's going to be-tray us to GWW. — Nova — ( ) 13:25, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Sig I've said this before- Wammo doesn't give much indication that your name is Fighterbitsj, so its still a violation of GW:SIGN. Sorry. — Warw/Wick 13:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Happy?? --19px Wammo--Fighterbitsj talkpage 13:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. Just as somthing else, you could have , that way you retain your old sig. ;) — Warw/Wick 13:57, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::everything to make you happy --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I wasnt ordering you to or anything.. :( — Warw/Wick 14:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I know, but I just say everything to make you happy, if it wuz an order I wouldn't do anything :P --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::'Cause wammo digs chicks tbh? — Warw/Wick 14:06, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::that's true edit: I'm not the one who put it in there BTW Nova did it --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:12, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::P. None of you are ever gonna get real pixx of me. ;). And ofc, wammo.. I believe you. ;) — Warw/Wick 14:15, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Whahahahaha, so the picture isn't you? xD and you don't have real pictures of me ghehehehehehehe --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Read This. The secret that I was in fact Kristen Bell was revealed! OHNOEZ! — Warw/Wick 14:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::like I knew who she is I rather have 'real' girls then models --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Actually, that pic is pretty similar to what I look like. — Warw/Wick 14:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::but still I hope you don't look like a barbie doll or do you? --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You'll see soon enough. — Warw/Wick 14:37, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::oh you gonna visit me?, btw Question: Isn't Auron of Neon's user page in violation of some policy, cuz he is really insulting about every user and the wiki itself --image:Fighterbitsjsig.jpg Wammo--talkpage 14:38, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yeah, but for some reason no-one seems be really be paying attention :| — Warw/Wick 14:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) You like fucking up my talk page? :P --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Yarly. Holy shit, thats a giant skull? I always thought it was a clown.. :|. Anyway, no I'm not visiting you. :p. — Warw/Wick 14:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::then how will I find out soon? I mean my sis is in Britain right now not me :P --19px Wammo--talkpage 19:42, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Discussion I personally think that Auron should get a warning, becuz if I get a warning for NPA-ing a vandal and I only 'mildy' scared him so he wouldn't vandalize may anymore, he should be warned to because I personally think it's worse than what I did, tell me if im wrong --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:45, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Stick a ban template on his userpage or whatever. I 'aint gonna stop you. — Warw/Wick 14:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Uhm how does the ban template work cuzz all I can get is this user needs to be banned. or something like that (yes I'm a pretty big wiki nub) --19px Wammo--talkpage 14:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::: . Delete is . . — Warw/Wick 14:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Up next: I'm going to pimp my char and user page some more :P, I am open to suggestions that probably no1 is going to give :P --19px Wammo--talkpage 20:49, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Fighterbitsj/Gallery/Laser Fire *User:Fighterbitsj/my skills/Listen *User:Fighterbitsj/my skills/shiny light Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I still have no internet at home so couldn't fix it. --19px Wammo--talkpage 17:40, 16 May 2008 (UTC) here's a suggestion Newsflash Well in the last 2 weeks these things happened: I got an GF (uuh wtf?!) me almost raged on KPN(phone company, that is supposed to give me internet) I got a job (again wtf?!) and I decided that my comp needs more ram so I'm saving for it. --19px Wammo--talkpage 09:28, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :More ram rocked! /recommend http://www.crucial.com - best service i've got from a company in a long time! RandomTime 09:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :: yeah I wanted more ram cuz my comp has a 2,3 dual core processor which is more than above avrg but I only have 1 gig of Ram so I wanna pump in 3 more ram or so --19px Wammo--talkpage 09:38, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Upgraded my 512 to 2.5GB - works like a treat. If you add 3GB your system might not recognize the whole 4GB though. ::::The reason for this is: a 32 bit system can only map 4GB of memory - and your graphics card also has dedicated memory - so that's subtracted from the RAM you can have mapped, you might only be able to map 2.2 of the 3GB in this instance. (if your on a 64 bit OS (highly unlikely - unless you chose it) you can ignore this advice) RandomTime 09:52, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I think I'm on an 32 bit OS but I'll go back to dude that gave me my comp and he mayb then puts on an 64 bit OS so... no worries --19px Wammo--talkpage 09:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Do you have a 64 bit processor? RandomTime 09:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Don't know can't check (I'm not on that computer) but I think it is cuz it wuz a very expensive processor (the comp itself was €2,500) --19px Wammo--talkpage 09:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I say - don't get 64 bit unless you are sure that ALL your hardware has 64 bit signed drivers (the OS won't recognize them otherwise) RandomTime 10:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Welcome back dude :) We're in your alliance now if you hadn't noticed yet (we being Ni). Grats on your GF (who is it? The girl we know as Mzz?), grats on your job (AH fired you?) and stop complaining about your computer :p. My computer has (from the top of my head) 64 mb video memory, 512 mb RAM, ATI radeon 9000 video card, and a 2,53 GHz processor (dual core? wutsdat.) And it works like a charm, plays anything I want with pretty good quality so you shouldn't complain in the slightest :) -- - talk 10:11, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::yep its mzzz and I just want some more Ram :P--19px Wammo--talkpage 10:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Wammo! gz on girlfriend. Is the Ni alliance good? I want to gws with you again xD — Nova — ( ) 21:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) @RT i got a 64 bit processor and nova i cant get online prob in 2 weeks so --19px Wammo--talkpage 06:34, 20 May 2008 (UTC) My comp Ok now I can talk better.. (dif school computer) Like I said I have a 64 bit processor but I'm not sure about my other hardware.. I'll Check today what I have (I have all the boxes so). I hope I can get 64 bit microsoft cuz I want 4 gigs of Ram :P I'm used to having a fast computer so. My desk is almost done so finally I can put my comp on a normal desk and I can start working on my other comp :P (yes I have 2) Maybe upgrade that one a little bit to. But first I need to recalibratie the BIOS settings which could be difficult. But I don't care if I mess up so :P --19px Wammo--talkpage 08:01, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Wuddayamean recalibrate BIOS, that's not that hard. -- - talk 08:32, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::My old computer thinks that he has a AMD Athlon professional 1,6 GHz processor but it has an AMD Athlon professional 2,0 GHz processor so it's kinda sucky --19px Wammo--talkpage 11:54, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Guess who's almost back I'm hopefully back on GW next monday, cuz hopefully KPN finally fixed there electric issue's (stupid chinese cheapo's) I'll be fully on guildwiki and on Guild Wars again :D --19px Wammo--talkpage 16:08, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :W00t RandomTime 21:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC) hi hi wammo! --Nova 17:36, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I HAVE INTERNET --19px Wammo--talkpage 16:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :+1 --Nova 20:18, 18 June 2008 (UTC) <(*.*)> UNC00l Pplz User:Suicidal Tendencie eh? -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :are u so uncool I need to make a list for it? --19px Wammo--talkpage 19:19, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC)